Forever Mine
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: Tyler is the only one who can do this to me. Make me feel alive.


**Second Covenant fic, first Tyler/Reid (my OTP!)**

I remember seeing pictures of people in comas, I always felt bad for the people they left behind; the lives that were left behind and the pain that came out of it.

But I was always 99.99% sure that it would never happen to me, to someone I knew, someone I loved. I knew that if worse came to worst I could always use my power to save them, because there was no way that I would let them go. Let them leave me behind.

But it happened.

My Baby Boy looks so small on the bed, tubes and wires connected to him. The steady beat of the heart monitor is the only sound in the room.

The door opens and I can hear soft footsteps that make their way to stand beside me. "He'll be okay, Reid, he's tough."

Caleb.

He trying to comfort me, trying to make me feel better, but it won't work. This was all my fault.

I don't say anything, so he keeps on going. "You know he won't give up so easily, Reid. He loves you, you know he does."

I cringe away from him, his words pierce through me like a knife. "I should have gotten there sooner, Caleb."

Caleb sighs beside me. "That would have meant using your power, and you know how Tyler would have hated that."

I want to walk away, away from the sight before my eyes, away from Caleb, but I can't. I can't walk away from Tyler; I've never been able to.

"I promised I would be there when he Ascended, dam it! I promised him…."

Tears prick at my eyes, and it hurts even worse, because Tyler is the only one who can do this to me. Make me feel alive.

"Why don't you go home, Reid? Pogue and I can watch over him while you rest."

I turn to look at Caleb then, my head snapping towards him. "No, you can't expect me to sit by and do nothing! Not when Tyler looks like this!"

A flash of pain runs through his eyes. "Reid, you're not doing anything here that you couldn't do at home, just go, please."

His voice is soft, but commanding, but it won't work. Not this time. Not when my Baby Boy is lying there so helpless.

"No, I can't go. I'm staying,"

Caleb sighs, and I know that he won't argue with me anymore. "Pogue and I'll stop by and pick up some cloths for you."

I nod, giving him a silent thank you with my eyes. He walks out the door, pausing in the doorway. "It wasn't your fault, Reid. No one else had any problems Ascending; there wasn't any reason to expect that he would." He disappears around the corner without another word, disappearing into the busy hospital.

I collapse into the frumpy, plastic chair again, taking Tyler's hand in mine. He's so brave, my Baby Boy.

He's been in here for four days now; the doctor's have no clue what was wrong with him. He's perfectly fine, but he just won't wake up.

I've tried using my power, but nothing happened; we even tried all three of us together, but Tyler still continued to lie there.

But we know. We know why he isn't waking up, we just don't know _why_.

I rest my head next to his hand as the sun sinks slowly down towards the horizon, day slipping into night.

I rest my arm across his legs; trying to connect him to me, trying to make him stay, make him come back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I smile towards the Head Nurse, Johanna, as I walk towards Tyler's room. The visiting hours were over, so the hallways are quiet, a stray person here and there, but nothing like during the day.

The sight that greats me as walk into Tyler's room makes me pause….

I had forgotten that I wasn't the only one affected by Tyler that I wasn't the only who one loved him.

Pogue's sitting in one of the new comfy chairs, Caleb resting on his lap. They're both asleep, holding tightly to one another, and I feel a twinge of pain through my heart at the sight.

….Tyler being here, but not being here hasn't been hard just for me.

I grab one of the extra blankets, draping it across my friends before sitting down myself.

I watch him, just looking, protecting him even though I'm too late.

He's been in here for two and a half weeks already, almost a month.

I won't give up on him though. Not ever.

I smile, leaning forward. He looks so peaceful, even though he's in a coma. It hurts.

Not having him here. The phrase 'you never know what you have 'till it's gone' comes to mind, because even though I knew how much I loved him, how much I needed him, I never imagined that it would hurt this much.

I run my hand up and down his arm, just needing to feel him, make sure that he's here with me.

I don't know how long I just stare at him, before a nurse, Leslie, comes in to check on him.

She smiles at Caleb and Pogue before turning to smile at me. "If you want to go get some coffee or something, I can wait here until you get back,"

I smile at her, because she knows that I don't like leaving him. "Yeah, thanks."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I smile as I step out of the elevator, a cup of coffee being just what I needed for a pick me up.

I stop, the smile fading from my face as I see Caleb and Pogue pacing outside Tyler's room.

"Tyler?!"

I scream to them as I start to run towards them. Their heads snap towards me, pausing in the middle of the hallway.

Inside of Tyler's room are a bunch of nurses and doctors, their hands in a flurry of motion above him, the sound of one long beep fills the room along with shouts.

Arms grab me, pulling me away from the empty doorway, trying to take me away from Tyler.

"No! Tyler! Tyler!"

I try to reach for him as they drag me away, try to make sure he's okay, but their hands are solid on my arms.

They push me outside, and I sob into my hands, collapsing onto the cold pavement. "Tyler," I look up to them, "What happened? I just left!"

Caleb leans down next to me. "Leslie was watching over him when we woke up, said you had gone to get coffee." He takes a breath, "Then, suddenly, Tyler was flat-lining. We don't know why it happened, but Leslie was pushing us out of the room as the rest of the nurses came piling in."

Caleb looks to Pogue, his eyes begging for an answer because this one time, he can't be our fearless leader, the one who has all the control, and this is the time that I truly need that.

Pogue sits next to me. "Come on, Reid, this isn't the end, you know that. The nurses will pull him through; Tyler's not ready to go yet."

I don't know how long I sit there, trying to believe them, trying to believe that my Baby Boy won't leave me, before they pick me up, bringing me back into the warm hospital.

A few seconds later, Tyler's Doctor, Dr. Larson, walks up to us. His face is masked, and it hurts.

He gives us a small smile as he sits down. "Now, I know that you all know that Tyler flat-lined, meaning that his heart suddenly stopped beating. We're not sure why this happened, he was perfectly fine, but fortunately, we were able to stabilize him." His eyes sweep over us. "Now, he was attempting to wake up, but we put him into a drug induced coma to give his body time to recover. It should only last an hour; we wanted to give his body time, but not too much. Until then, I suggest that you all go home, change, take a shower, eat, take a nap, whatever you need to do, I'd do it now, Tyler's going to need you guys when he wakes up."

Caleb stands as the Doctor gets up to leave. Caleb grabs his hand, shaking it. "Thank you, for saving him; he's like our little brother….."

The Doctor just smiles again before walking away.

I glance at Pogue before running after the Doctor. "Wait! Wait!" Dr. Larson pauses, turning around. "Hey, can I…can I see him?"

He tries to smile at me. "I...think it would be better if you waited until he woke up, I'm sorry Reid."

I nod, turning back around to where Caleb and Pogue are waiting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I almost smile as Caleb snaps at me on our way up to Reid's room, just because that means that things are getting back to normal.

I jump as the bell rings, almost rushing out of the elevator as soon as soon as the doors open, but Pogue's hand on my shoulder stops me.

The walk to his room seems to take a life time, my body needing to see my Baby Boy awake and smiling at me.

We all stop in the doorway, wondering why the confused faces of the doctors are there.

I smile as I walk towards him; he's sitting up, looking towards the doctors.

"Hey Baby Boy, you had us worried." Pogue's voice is soft, almost a whisper, nothing like his usual self.

Tyler's eyes snap towards us, confusion hidden deep in his eyes, and that scares me. His eyes widen. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

I stop, panic gripping at my body. "Tyler?" I whisper, because after all this, this can't be happening.

Caleb steps towards him. "Tyler, don't you remember us?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry…I don't remember anything. But…you all feel so familiar, even though I don't really know who any of you are."

I can feel my breath leave my chest; I stumble outside, needing to get away from him. Because this…this isn't right.

I can hear the mumblings words of the doctors and my brothers inside Tyler's room, but none of it matters because my Tyler is gone, at least his memory. And God, it hurts. So much.

Pogue comes out at some point, his strong arms helping me up. "Come on Reid, come on, let's go talk to him; it'll all be okay."

He helps me back into Tyler's room, my eyes are blurry, but I can still feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Reid,"

My eyes snap to Tyler's, because that isn't my Tyler saying my name. It's someone who looks like my Tyler, saying my name.

I know it's wrong, I know my Tyler's in there somewhere, but…….

Tyler's eyes hold mine, searching for himself somewhere in my eyes. "Dr. Larson wanted to see if all my physical functions are still able to work, and I was wondering if you wanted…to help me."

I nod, walking over to him. I wait next to him as they hook him up to different things, making sure that he'll still be okay.

I reach out with shaky hands, finally touching his pale skin. I wish with everything I have, that he'll remember me, remember us, remember everything that he forgot. He gasps as my hand connects with his skin, his eyes snapping up to mine. "Reid,"

"Yes,"

He smiles, and it's my Tyler's smile.

I look to Dr. Larson, begging with my eyes. "Do you mind, if we talk to him alone, just for a second? Before you run the tests?"

He smiles, motioning with his hand for everyone else to follow him.

I turn to Caleb and Pogue. "Touch him, touch him and wish with everything that you have for him to remember everything, please!"

Confusion dimes their eyes before they do as I ask. When they pull away, Tyler looks at us with new eyes, his eyes, his memories flowing through him.

He smiles at us, pulling us into a hug, and I can feel tears prick at my eyes as I kiss his check softly, because I always knew that I would use my power to get someone I loved back if I had to.

He pulls me back in as everyone else pulls away. His lips find mine, and I moan softly at the feeling, because I've missed this…missed this for almost a month, and I'm never, never going to let anything bad happen to Tyler, never going to break my promises to him again, never going to leave him.

Not after this, not after everything we did to get here.

His tongue slips through my mouth, and I can tell he missed this just as much as I did, needs this just as much as I do. My hands slip through his hair, tugging gently; he moans at the feeling. I smile into our kiss, because this is perfect, we're perfect, everything is perfect right now, in this moment, and that's all that matters, because Tyler's here, awake and mine. All _mine_.

I know in five minutes, questions will be asked, and they will need to be answered, I know we'll have to see about Tyler's power, I know he might have to stay in the hospital for a while, have a bunch of tests done, just to make sure that he's okay, but I also know, that he'll be, forever mine.

**So, my muse kinda grabbed a hold of this and gave it a happy ending. : ) I was getting ready for a whole bunch of angst, but no…..**


End file.
